Downton, Cinderella's Wish
by Bubbly Butterfly
Summary: Anna, the young maid, had what would've been, scandalous, affair with the dashing chauffer, Tom Branson. Luckily, no one knew. Then Thomas catches them kissing. The new valet, John Bates arrives. Anna is mesmorised. Gwen, Anna's closet friend, falls in love with Branson. Anna wishes for a fairy godmother to make this whirlwind disappear. Not one fairy godmother appears, but three.
1. Chapter 1

"Lady Mary wants her tea, Anna," Mrs Hughes called.  
"Yes, Mrs Hughes," Anna replied.  
"Oh. Anna? Hold on."  
"Yes, Mrs Hughes?"  
"Branson wanted you immediately, you better go see him. Gwen can take the tea."  
"Yes, Mrs Hughes, thank you."

Anna hurried down the narrow stairs and spotted the handsome chauffer leaning against the gleaming car. She smiled and mouthed, "Hello."  
He smiled and whispered a short, "Hello."  
"Mrs Hughes said you wanted me?" she pondered out loud.  
"Yes," His eyes gleaming into hers, "My waistcoat's button has fallen off. Would you be so kind and fix it?"  
"Of course, I will go up and fix it now. You have to go out later?" she asked glaring at the floor.  
"Yes," he stuttered, "The Hampshire's ball is tonight."  
"I'll make sure you have it before then, ok?"  
"Yes, thank you terribly much. See you later then?" he asked his eyes darting to her eyes then to the wall.  
"Goodbye." Anna hurried up the steps with the coat and button in hand. _Next time, _she thought, _Next time I'll ask him about it._

An hour later Anna was once again rushing down the stairs to give Branson his waistcoat. He was waiting the bottom of the staircase and took it off her, "Thank you, it looks as good as new!"  
"No problem." She looked down, then up again. Anna was about to ask about what they were to do but she couldn't get the words out as Branson had pushed his lips tightly against her own. Anna didn't let go. Thomas appeared and was about to ask something when he stopped. Anna quickly pulled away from Branson blushing crimson.  
"Thomas!" Branson said surprised, "Umm. What can we do for you?"  
"Anna has to help Lady Mary, says Mrs Hughes," he murmured a slight smile on his lips.  
"Thank you, Thomas. Let's go," she whispered. Thomas disappeared round the corner and just before Anna did too she turned. Branson noticed her face was pale, and seemed scared.  
"It'll be ok," he said quietly. She gave a small smile before vanishing around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It was kinda short but when I write stuff my first chapters are ALWAYS short. Keep reading to find out what happens to Anna and Branson! Oh, and I sadly do not own Downton Abbey, or Cinderella. Wouldn't you love to though! I respect Julian Fellowes and all, and he is awesome sauce, but to own Downton Abbey…**

"Gwen! Hurry up we have to go!" Anna moaned.  
"I'm coming I'm coming!" Gwen said.  
"They have to leave in forty minutes if they want to get to the Hampshire's Ball tonight on time, and we haven't even got up there to start their hair! You go start on Lady Edith; I will get Jane to come help!" Anna pressurised.  
"Ok!"

Sybil studied her own hair, "Beautiful, just beautiful. Thank you very much Jane."  
"My pleasure you're Lady," Jane whispered.  
Jane admired each of their dresses. Sybil was in a turquoise blue dress, which swung to the floor. Edith had a cherry pink satin gown on. Mary was wearing a woodland green dress which reflected her eyes. They were all quite different from each other, not just in the clothes they wore, but personality and looks wise as well. All of them beautiful, but most certainly in their own ways. Jane bobbed a quick curtsy and parted from the room, leaving Anna and Gwen to finish.  
"All done My Lady," Anna said in the direction of Lady Mary.  
"Thank you Anna," Mary spoke bluntly, "Let's go Edith."  
"Hmm," Edith murmured while nodding thanks to Gwen. Mary and Edith left the room leaving Anna and Gwen to leave soon after.

After the Upstairs members of the households had left for the Hampshire's Ball, Downstairs settled for tea. Later on that evening a new member of the household arrived, a Mr. John Bates. He was introduced to the members of Downstairs and Bates was set to go for the morning. His task as valet would require little work, dressing the Lord of the house. There would be other tasks such as spare footmen if he was needed but the majority of the household was sure he would do just fine.

That night Anna was tossing and turning trying to get to sleep, but there was only one thing she could think about. The way Bates had shook her hand. She was standing right beside Branson and she swore he had seen it too. He gazed deep into her eyes lightly shook her hand with pleasure and beamed. As she finally drifted off to sleep all she could see were his gleaming eyes, glaring at her own.  
When Anna awoke she was breathing heavily and was hot. She began to sneeze and woke Gwen up. "Oh dear! Are you alright? I'll go talk to Mrs. Hughes," and Gwen ran out of the room. Anna thumped her head down on the pillow then began to sneeze. _I suppose staying in bed all day will help me avoid Bates. And Branson of course. _

Anna stayed in bed for the whole day while Bates began his first day. He attended to his Lordship throughout the day. He also had a few amendments in the kitchen to deal with but it was a very easy going day. That night his dreams were filled with young girls. All of them were Anna.

On that same night Gwen had sprinted up the stairs desperate to tell Anna of her day. She ran in to find Anna asleep. Though she woke up. "Oh Anna I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were asleep!" Gwen panted trying to hide her smile.  
"It's ok! You look happy what happened today?" Anna asked curiously.  
"It only happened a few minutes ago but it was oh so amazing!"  
"What was it Gwen? What happened?"  
"William was playing the piano. Then we were all dancing, except me. Then Branson came out of nowhere and asked me to dance!"  
"Really?" Anna asked trying not to sound to surprised or worried. Though Gwen hadn't even heard.  
"It was just so magical, he gazed into my eyes, twirled me round, and round. Oh it was wonderful. I still can't actually believed it happened. Everyone else was messing around but it wasn't like that. It was just, just, brilliant!"  
"Sounds excellent. It's a pity I missed it!"  
"Oh Anna I'm sorry! But don't worry they all asked after it you. Including that Mr. Bates who was very persistent!" Gwen gave Anna a wicked smile and settled into bed.

_Oh why oh why! First of all there's Thomas catching us. Then there is Mr. Bates. And now, Gwen! My best friend! I can't believe it. Why would he do this? 'He gazed into her eyes.' Of course!' He's jealous! He thinks there may be something with me and Mr. Bates and now he is trying to make me jealous by gazing into Gwen's eyes. Oh she'll be heartbroken if she finds out the truth! Why couldn't I just summon a fairy godmother and make it all just disappear. Yes a fairy godmother. That would be splendid, just splendid….._

Anna drifted off to slip, unaware of what she would wake up to find.


End file.
